1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for controlling a security system of an electronic device, and an electronic device thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an electronic device, such as a smartphone, becomes more complicated and is used more frequently in daily life, the security of the electronic device becomes an issue. Hence, various security modes are implemented and a user frequently sets or releases a security level.
The security mode includes, for example, a screen lock function using a password or a pattern, a function for limiting corresponding application execution using the password or the pattern, a function for limiting access to a file such as document, MP3, or image file using the password or the pattern, a function for limiting access to an important setting item in an environment setting, and a function for limiting, during application installation, download of an application from a server other than a corresponding server.
According to the conventional art, the user manually sets and releases the security mode for the corresponding task if necessary. That is, the user sets a security type, password, or other method (e.g., the pattern) in advance and releases the security mode by inputting the preset password or pattern to use the electronic device. This frequently requires repeated operations, such that the user needs to repeatedly release the security mode even when the security mode is unnecessary.